VA Games Night!
by goingdownswinging
Summary: A Vampire Academy Games night! What fun! Wonder what will happen with spin the bottle...? Anyway this is my first fanfic and i suck at summaries, but i thinks it a good story but review if you think otherwise! thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please review and I don't mind constructive criticism!**

**Games Night-Truth or Dare**

**RPOV**

I was on my way to Dimitri's room when I had the best idea. We should all play truth or dare! I sent a text to everyone telling them to meet in my room in 10 minutes. I knocked on Dimitri's door and he opened the door just wearing his boxers.

"Hey Comrade"

I said and gave him one of my man-eating smiles.

"Roza….".

He pulled me to the bed and buried his face in my neck.

"Hey, do you want to play truth or dare with me and Lissa and everyone else?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds fun!"

"Cool. Lets go."

**APOV**

This was going to be so fun! I could get Rose back for all those pranks she pulled on me! Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Mia and I all sat in a circle on the ground in Rose's room.

"Ok. I'm going first" I said.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said. Yes! This was going to be great I have the perfect dare for her!

" Ok you have to… wear just a white T-Shirt and let me poor ice cold water on you." I was pretty happy with this dare, but I could tell she wasn't happy with it!

**RPOV**

This was just great. I was so going to get Adrian back for this! I went into my bathroom and changed into my skimpiest white t-shirt. Well I was doing this so I might as well give them a show. I walked out of the bathroom and all the guys' eyes bugged out of their heads.

"See something you like?" I said to them and smirked.

"Ok Adrian. Lets et this over and done with." I said.

"Cool. Ok Ready. 1…. 2…. 3…."

"Ahhhh! OMG! That is so cold! I said.

"Ha-ha! You have to stay for the rest of the game in that. Sorry."

OMG I am so going to kill Adrian! I sat back down next to Dimitri and sulked.

"Ok. My go now."

"Adrian. Truth or Dare" I smirked.

"Dare" He said. Ha, he had no clue what he was in for!

"Ok, your dare is to run around campus naked and yell out you love for Christian!"

"What! Fine. I'll do it."

This is going to be good! I grabbed my camera from my bag and followed Adrian, who was naked, and everyone else down the hall to the lounge.

"I LOVE CHRISTIAN OZERA!" Adrian yelled.

We were all rolling around on the floor laughing so hard when Stan walked through the door and saw Adrian. Adrian ran over to him and yelled in his face "I LOVE CHRISTIAN OZERA SO FRICKIN MUCH!"

Stan just stood there looking appalled. When he finally came back to reality we were laughing so hard that he just looked at us and walked off! "Lets go back to Rose's room. It's my go now" Said Lissa. We all walked back to my room still laughing just as hard. We watched the video over and over again and it funnier each time!

"Ok, Dimitri, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" My badass Russian God said.

"Ok. Your dare is to…."

**Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but I will update soon! I promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you SO much for all the reviews! It made me want to keep writing! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in ages but i have been really busy! Good news is down the bottom so...R&R please! xxxx**

**RPOV**

Previously…

"I dare you to…"

"Kiss every guy in the room" Lissa said with a smug smile.

"Oh God" Said Dimitri looking horrified. Well it wasn't just Dimitri it was every other guy!

"OK. Eddie is first. Go on. Kiss!" Said Lissa

Dimitri leaned and Eddie did too and the minute their lips touched they both pulled back.

"Now Christian" Once again they kissed. Then Adrian. Boy that was funny!

"Ok. My go" Dimitri said still trying to get guy germs off himself.

"Eddie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Eddie said. Coward.

"OK. Who in this room would you like to see naked?"

"Good one Comrade!" I told Dimitri.

"Ummmm. Mia." Eddie whispered.

"Sorry didn't catch that Eddie" Dimitri said evilly.

"MIA" Eddie all but screamed.

"Ok. OK. Got it," Dimitri said.

"Good. My go now." Eddie said.

**EPOV**

Hmmm. What shall my dare be?

"Ok. I've got it. Mia truth or dare?"

"Truth" Mia whispered.

"Ok. How many times have you had sex?"

"Can I Change to dare?" Mia said hopefully.

"Nope" Eddie said evilly.

"I have had sex about 13 times" Mia mumbled.

"13! WOW! Well that's awkward. Who's next?"

"Il'l go seeing as fire boy over there hasn't had a go yet" Rose said with a smirk.

"Oh god no! Anyone but HER!" Christian said with a grimace.

"Don't worry fire boy il'l go easy on you."

"Yeah right."

"Ok. Truth or Dare?"

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger AGAIN! But i have have of homework at the moment. Good news though, i am going away for a relaxing week so i can write a few chapters there, so don't worry if i don't update for a week! xxxxx**


End file.
